Missing Scene: Kill Switch
by trycee
Summary: Mulder needs Scully's comfort.


**Missing Scene: Kill Switch**

**by Trycee**

**Time Line: Season 5: Kill Switch episode**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it's owned by Chris Carter. This is written for fun not profit.**

"Ouch!", Mulder yelled out as his wrist burned and bled.

Scully was trying to hold him up, with her arms around his waist, trying to guide his massive and muscular frame through the woods to the car. The smell of the burning trailer was overwhelming, choking them as the wind shifted in their direction. They finally made it to the car and Scully helped Mulder into the passenger seat. "Ahh...", he yelped, turning to look up to her. She was hovering over him, touching the tender area of his wrist that had been handcuffed and singed by the machine that now lay in pieces behind them, glowing against the backdrop of the approaching dawn.

"Mulder...", she said, quietly, looking at the wounds. "Let me get the medical kit out of the trunk. Don't touch it."

"I won't," he said, as the pain and shock began to wreck his body.

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the keys and opened the trunk, searching through their overnight gear kept in both of their cars for her medical stash. She pull out an antibiotic cream and gauze and a shot to ease his pain and rushed back to his side. "I'm gonna give you this pain killer, alright?", she said in a motherly tone. "Then I'm gonna wrap it and get you to the hospital...after we call this in..."

"NO!", he screamed, causing her to jump. "NO HOSPITALS SCULLY! I don't want to see the inside of a hospital again!"

"But Mulder!", she began.

"I said NO!", he said, shaking his head fiercely. "Just give me the shot and I'll be okay."

She stood there a second staring into his eyes. She could see he was frightened and was trying to hide it. "Okay Mulder," she said, testing the needle and then shooting it into his arm. "No hospital...this one time...It's not too bad...It could've been worst."

"It was worst!", he said, shaking his head. He was seated with the car door open and his legs were outstretched onto the ground. She had to stand in between his legs to get closer.

Scully was dumbfounded. "Did you hit your head Mulder? What happened in there?"

"I don't want to talk about it!", he said, irritated.

She sighed as she put on her gloves and applied the ointment and bandaged up his wounds. "Feeling any better, Mulder?"

"Yeah, it's starting to take effect, I don't feel a thing."

"Good...I'm gonna call the local sheriff out here in Norfolk County and report this incident. By the time they get here it'll all be burnt down," she said, turning to look at the blaze behind her that was starting to shrink down and burn out.

"Yeah, you do that," he said, lifting his arms and then feet, repositioning himself into the passenger seat. She closed the door and hit the window button so he could get some fresh air. He laid his head back and closed his eyes and she reached out to touch his head, letting her hand linger across his forehead for a second before removing it.

She then turned to walk over to the driver side and dialed the number to the sheriff. After they had assisted the sheriff in explaining the suicide of Esther Narin, Scully turned her attention back to Mulder. Being careful not to touch his wrist, she grabbed his arm as they walked towards the car. "I need to get you home, Mulder..."

"No," he said, quietly, shaking his head. "Scully...no!"

She looked surprised. "You don't want to go home? You won't let me take you to the hospital...where do you want to go?"

"To your house," he said, looking her in the eyes.

She could feel a slight tremble throughout his arm and she could see the fear clearly in his deep hazel eyes. "Okay, Mulder...I'll take care of you," she said softly. She still stood there watching him and then she made her way around the car and headed them back to D.C. She dialed Skinner and explained that Mulder was hurt. She told him she would be taking Mulder back to her apartment and that if he needed her report, to stop by and pick it up a little later. Skinner didn't seem surprised that Mulder would be staying with her, Mulder had crashed over at her place on more than one occasion and vice versa. She looked over to Mulder and could see that he was watching her as she pushed the off button on the phone. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he said, quietly. "Thanks for saving me Scully..."

"Of course, Mulder...You'd do that for me..."

"Its more than that," he sighed. "Its much more than that..."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled to himself for a moment. "Nothing...nothing...", he said, turning to look at the window.

She glanced back in his direction more confused than ever but she was going to wait for him to tell her when he was ready. She knew it was just a matter of time before he would tell her what happened in the computer trailer...he'd tell her what was affecting him this much. When they arrived at her apartment, she helped him take off his coat and then went into her spare bedroom, grabbing up some of his clothes from the drawer where she kept some spare 'Mulder clothes'. She turned down the blankets and came out to find him sitting on the couch. "Mulder, you want to sleep?"

"No...Scully...", he said, clicking the on button of the remote. "Its just 10 in the morning...I couldn't sleep now..."

"You want to shower? I'll wrap your hands and wrist for you...", she said, still puzzled by his behavior.

"Okay," he said, standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

She hung an outfit up for him including some clean boxers and socks. She could feel him watching her as she turned on the her unused shower, , and then turned to face him. She could see him wince as he looked at his bandaged wrist and so she unbuttoned the wrist buttons on his work shirt. He looked uncomfortable but she smiled widely. "Mulder...I've seen you naked before...I'm your doctor as well as your partner and your friend..."

"Most partners don't see each other naked though Scully," he smiled. "I think we may be the only ones...now what does that tell you?"

She shook her head. "Mulder! Maybe because we always end up in some crazy situation that causes us to see each other naked..."

"Maybe," he said, quietly as she began to unbutton his shirt. She stopped a second as the small patch of chest hair became exposed.

Mulder watched her as she stared at his chest and then her hands began to move again, gently removing his shirt off his arms. He had a chill rush over him because of the cool air that suddenly hit him and because of the gentle touch of her bare hands against his back. She glanced quickly to his chest and her face reddened but she quickly turned her gaze away.

She looked nervous as she stood before him. "Do you want me to...", she said, glancing down quickly to the button fly and then back up to his eyes.

She was met by a shocked expression but it quickly faded as he held his breath, replaced quickly with a pained expression. She undid the button and then unzipped his pants. She turned away quickly and then dipped her hand into the shower water, checking the temperature.

"Scully...I...ah...", he said, looking back down towards his pants.

She looked and then said, "Oh...", and then began to pull his pants down. She tried to keep a distance between herself and his nether region. Her eyes were clamped shut as she slid the pants down but had to open her eyes to help him step out of it. She grabbed up his pants gripping his clothes in her hands and ventured to look him in the eyes. He looked as terrified as she did. "You got...", she stopped.

"Yeah...I think I can...", he said, placing his hands over his crotch area. "Thanks Scully..."

"No problem," she said, nearly running out of the bathroom and closing the door shut.

She stood against the door breathing heavily as her face reddened. She exhaled and then stepped off from the door and headed back into her bedroom where her stack-able washer and dryer lay and tossed his clothes in and started the washing cycle.

Mulder stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in jogging pants and a t-shirt with his wrist exposed, the bandages had come off. "Scully!"

She looked up from her laptop she had placed at the kitchen table. "Oh god...I forgot to cover it up! Sorry Mulder..."

"Its okay...", he smiled. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Of course, " she said, pointing towards the kitchen chair.

He sat down and she pulled out her medical supplies and re-bandaged his wrist. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I actually am..."

"Anything in particular?"

"A sandwich and some Ice tea sounds like heaven right now."

"Okay," she said, touching his arm. "Why don't you go rest on the couch and I'll bring it to you."

He nodded and then retreated into the living room. She made him a sandwich and brought him his tea. "Skinner'll be stopping by soon...I've got to finish up our report on this whole incident. If you need anything...either just help yourself or let me know, okay..."

"Thanks," he said, biting into the roast beef sandwich.

She returned to her seat, glancing over her shoulder towards Mulder's outline and then began typing on her report. She could hear him switching channels until he found a sports station and then she tried to push him out of her thoughts and concentrate on the report.

Two hours passed as she typed and was surprised to feel Mulder standing behind her. She glanced up, turning her head upward and was shocked at the closeness in which he was standing. Her back was touching his arm as he stared over her shoulder at the report. He said nothing as he read her words and she turned back to the page, waiting for him to say something but he didn't, instead he placed his hand on the back of her chair and a shiver went through her body at his touch. They continued to say nothing until he moved towards the fridge. She watched as he poured himself more tea and without a word he went and sat back down at the couch.

She sighed knowing that Mulder in his round-about way wanted to talk to her. She came in and sat down close to him. He turned off the television and then turned towards her. She looked up into his eyes. "Mulder...what happened in there? Will you tell me now?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," he said, pursing his lips.

He recounted the hallucination he had when the machine had strapped him in. She didn't respond, instead she reached out and touched his arm, nodding. "Mulder..."she said. "It's okay..."

"I know what happened...I know what it means," he said, glancing over towards her. "It was tapping into my subconscious...meshing together all those thoughts and fears to try to force me to give it the kill switch."

"Yeah...", she said, rubbing her finger over his arm. She quickly snatched her hand away, realizing how intimate that motion was. Mulder didn't seem to notice, he was instead staring off at the wall, the computer generated images coming back to him.

"I...I know that it was my anxieties over hospitals...my fantasies of blond bimbo nurses..."

"Blond bimbo nurses is your fantasy, Mulder?", she said a little dryly.

"No...", he said, looking her over. "Not any more but they used to be...from all my porno's..."

"Yeah," she said, clearing her throat. "That's not an unusual fantasy for men..."

"It's an old fantasy," he reiterated. "But its still in my subconscious...And also there was the fear of losing a limb...I know that's why the machine chose that fear to trick me...Its the one that scares me the most!"

"I thought you said you wanted a peg leg..."

Mulder smiled shyly. "Yes...but losing both arms and legs, Scully..."

"Yeah that has to be scary."

"It was so real, Scully...unbelievably real...I'm still not sure my arms are actually here."

She returned her hand to his arm. "I can feel them...they're real."

"Yeah...and you were there...like I said...kicking butt. You kicked the hell out of those bimbo nurses."

A smile crept over her face but she tried to suppress it. "I know you're happy to hear that, huh Scully...", he said, watching as she tried to hide her smile from him.

"Okay...yes I'm happy about that...for a lot of reasons."

"But the reason you were there is because you are who I lean on, Scully. You were my savior and I guess I think of you as a kind of super-woman."

"Superwoman, Mulder," she laughed. "Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious," he said laughing back. "You're small but fierce. You can handle anything...and I knew you'd come for me and find me..."

"But you said that I then started demanding the disk out of you and you kicked me into the wall!", she said with a pout.

"That was the machine Scully...but there's truths to it. I guess my biggest fear besides losing my limbs is that..."

"I won't be there to rescue you?", she said surprised.

"No, that you won't care...", he said quietly. "That's one of my major fears..."

She reached up and touched the side of his face. "No Mulder...I could never not care about you..."

"I know...I do know it so that's why I started screaming for you...and then it shot me with something that knocked me out for a bit..."

"I'm just glad you're alright..."

"It still feels so real...", he said, looking at his limbs. "If it weren't for the slight pain in my wrist I'd think I was still there..."

"You need something for it?"

"No...I'll be alright," he answered.

There was a knock at the door so Scully opened it. Skinner smiled and stepped in past her. He eyed Mulder a second and then sat down next to him. "What happened exactly."

"Sir, Mulder had a pretty traumatic experience..."

"No, its okay, Scully..."

Skinner looked at them both. "Alright...I'm here on my lunch break so spill it so I can get something to eat..."

"You want me to fix you something?", Scully offered.

"No...thanks but I have plans..."

"Oh," Mulder said, shooting Scully a look. "Well...sir...Esther Narin thought she could upload her consciousness into the computer."

"Is that even possible?", Skinner asked.

"No one knows...", he answered looking over to a skeptical Scully.

"I doubt it," Scully sighed, sinking down into a chair across from both men.

"So she basically released the hold the Kill Switch had placed and restarted the computer so it would kill her...in an attempt to upload her human consciousness into a computer before it killed her physical body...is that what you're saying?"

"Yes," Mulder nodded.

"How bad is he hurt?", he asked Scully, noticing the bandages on his wrist.

"He'll be back to work tomorrow morning," she said, looking Skinner in the eye.

"Is the report ready?"

"Yes sir...Let me print it out for you."

Skinner waited at the door until both Agents had signed off on it. He turned then to Scully. "Take good care of him!"

"I will sir..."

He nodded and looked back over to Mulder. _Lucky As Always Mulder_, he thought to himself as he exited Scully's door. She sat back next to Mulder. "You need anything?"

"Just your company...if that's okay?", he said, turning the television back on.

Scully smiled boldly. "Mulder...sure. I'll even order us take-out if you want or cook us dinner...what are you watching?"

"That's a football game, Scully," he chuckled.

"Ugh...no movies...just football, Mulder."

"Scully, I'm hurt," he whined, lifting his wrist for emphasis and then smiled back.

"Okay...I'll baby you this one time, Mulder...let's watch football."

Mulder grinned sitting back as Scully maneuvered to sit closer to him. He un-muted the t.v and she tried to pay attention to the boring game in front of her. She then stood up and made her way into the kitchen. Mulder watched her and was delighted when she returned with a bowel of popcorn. "Its not a movie...or anything I would normally ever watch...but here's the popcorn anyway..."

"Scully...I'm hurt," he said in a boyish voice.

She picked up a kernel and threw it at him. "You know...I feel really guilty about this whole case, Mulder."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't believe you or Esther Narin..."

"Oh?", he said, as she popped a few kernels into his mouth.

"Such a baby," she smiled. "But mainly...I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It worked out in the end," he said, grabbing up a handful of popcorn. He placed a few popped kernels in her mouth. "We're friends Scully...we have arguments like anyone else...the most important thing is that we trust each other and we're there for each other."

"That's true...", she said staring at the screen. "Okay, Mulder...I can't do this. Turn the channel..."

"No way...", he smiled. "Scully, I'm hurt!", he said, shooting her his best puppy dog eyes. "You promised you'd take care of me..."

"As soon as your wrist heal Mulder...and there not _THAT_ bad, I'm gonna pay you back!"

"I'm looking forward to it," he said, kicking back and placing his feet on her coffee table. She slapped his leg and he dropped his feet back to the floor. "Geez...little Miss Kick Ass..."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
